X
is the 4th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 1 (XY). Synopsis X & Y battle the women in red. With their Pokémon battling elsehwhere, they rely on the ones Trevor brought from Sycamore, Froakie and Chespin. X shows teamwork with Chespin to get his Kangaskhan back. However, the women in red are also determined to take her away. Chapter Plot X demands Team Flare to let go of Lil' Kanga. He tries to take off the tape off his Mega Ring, but fails. Y is enraged and grabs his hand, then takes the tape off. X touches the Key Ring for Mega Evolution, while Trevor watches. However, nothing happens, so Aliana and Mable laugh at X for this pathetic attempt. Diggersby slams Lil' Kanga to the ground, shocking X. Mable lets X know the Key Stone emits energy, hence why they were able to track him down. Aliana warns Mable they have to be quiet, else the boss would be very angry. Mable sees her point and stops talking. Y helps X get up and tells he shouldn't give up because of one failed attempt. She sees two Pokémon of Prof. Sycamore, but does not know who they are. Trevor shouts to Y she has the Pokédex. Y sees them and scans the Pokémon, revealing them to be Chespin and Froakie. Y is surprised at this device, thinking of it as a portable encyclopedia. Aliana and Mable see their mission to capture a Pokémon capable of Mega Evolution is finished, but Mable wants revenge on the children for their disturbance in Vaniville Town. Aliana sees Mable is stubborn, but decides to play along, as Diggersby uses Mud Shot and Houndoom Flamethrower. Y is not pleased, as Chespin is weak to fire and Froakie is hit by ground-type attack. X charges with Chespin, who dodges Diggersby's attack. Shauna, Trevor and Tierno watch the battle and comment on it. X orders Chespin to turn around; Diggersby attacks Chespin, but Chespin's spikes injure Diggersby, who wails in pain. Diggersby drops Lil' Kanga and X saves it. Y asks how X knew about Chespin's spikes. X shows her the Pokédex, making Y annoyed he didn't say that earlier. Aliana orders Diggersby to attack with the best punch, else it will have to go through a lot of pain if Diggersby fails. Diggersby follows Chespin onto the wall, who bounces off. Diggersby punches and goes through the wall, missing Chespin, who uses Pin Missile on Aliana and Mable, binding them onto a tree. X tells Y they need to run, but she reminds him they have friends in the inn. Tierno, Shauna and Trevor claim they are fine, but Shauna reminds Trevor they need to get down. Y asks them just to jump down. Her friends are terrified, but do so, only to land down on Froakie's frubble. The group escapes, while Y, even if she does not know this team's intentions to get X's Mega Ring, decides to protect their friends. They camp out, still shocked what happened. Tierno sees Chespin responded well to X's commands, but X replies Chespin is better off without him, else it will suffer. Trevor, however, is curious about Kanga's pouch. He places his hand in the pouch and finds a stone. Trevor sees it is something between trainer and Pokémon that allows these Mega Evolutions, but still has questions, as to what causes it. He wonders if it is simply a bond, if it has limits that can be overcome. Y sees Trevor thinking and makes a conclusion - they must stay away from inns. At Lumiose City, Prof. Sycamore watches Trevor's video, where Xerneas and Yveltal fight each other. He shows it to his friend this is the only footage of the battle, and his invention helped that. To be precise, Sycamore's friend is Lysandre. Debuts Character Lysandre Pokémon *Lysandre's Gyarados *Professor Sycamore's Charmander *Professor Sycamore's Bulbasaur *Professor Sycamore's Squirtle Item *Kangaskhanite *Holo Caster Gallery Category:X & Y manga volume 1 chapters